


Warm me

by obscureshipyard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Healing Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Missing scene from Game of Thrones HBO series, episode 3.06 where Melisandre meets with the Brotherhood without Banners and learns about Thoros resurrecting Beric. She lays hands on him and believes, but Beric has a strange reaction after Melisandre leaves the cave to collect Gendry.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Warm me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to TemptedForTea for her edits!

The priestess slipped out of the cave. Her beautiful face now made stormy with contemplation. Thoros moved to follow after her, but a firm hand at his chest stopped his advance. He looked to his friend and found his skin grey and his eye haunted. "Beric, what's wrong?"

Thoros reached out to place a hand on the knight's hip, the move practiced and familiar. It took Beric several shaking breaths to respond.

"She touched me... it felt cold, like ice. And it burns, not just my skin, but in my blood." Beric tried to look at his friend but found his eye would not focus. His knees gave way. It was only Thoros's quick action that kept him from hitting the stone floor.

"Beric!" The words of his prayers were at the tip of Thoros's tongue. But Beric was still breathing. He was shivering in Thoros's arms, alive, but suffering. Clumsy hands were pulling at Thoros's gloves, trying to remove them. The two men lowered gracelessly to their knees. Their bodies pressed close to each other.

"Tell me what you need." Thoros pleaded. He spoke the words into Beric's temple and felt the skin start to heat under his lips.

"Warm me." Beric pleaded. He managed to free Thoros from his gloves, and placed the priest's hands on the bare skin of his chest. Beric's back arched with the sudden shock of heat. His eye dropped closed as his hands reached out again, searching. He found the messy top knot of Thoros's hair and pulled his friend's mouth to his.

Thoros groaned with surprise. His noble companion was right. Every inch of him was freezing. Thoros had become familiar with that skin in the years of their friendship, and the months since they became lovers. Their passions had always been rushed and perfunctory, a fulfillment of desire in the relative privacy of the woods.

But this was different. Beric was desperate. Thoros pushed at his lover's strong chest until he had his knight pinned to the ground. Beric was moaning into their kiss, but still his body trembled. Thoros pushed his way between strong thighs and set his hands to touching every inch of Beric he could.

Beric's icy hands slipped through Thoros's layers of steel plate and dirty robes. Thoros kissed Beric's scars, careful to drag his tongue over the places Melisandre had touched. He could feel Beric's cock through his pants. It drew his hands like a magnet to the hard ridge of flesh.

“Please, please.” Beric uttered the words like a prayer. His face was lined with pain. Thoros moved down his lover’s body until he was rubbing his face against that straining stalk of flesh. Beric groaned but could no longer form words.

“I’ve got you, my love. Just breathe, can you breathe for me?” Thoros tried to keep his voice even as he tried his best to keep Beric calm. A shaking nod was the only reply he got as Thoros worked Beric’s dick free of his pants.

The flesh sat heavy in his hand, as thick and tempting as he remembered. But, instead of its usual pulsing heat, it felt strangely cool, like a dead man’s flesh. It broke Thoros’s heart to feel Beric suffering still. So, he moved himself to end that pain. He opened his mouth wide and took Beric inside. He moved slowly, as Beric always liked. He let his tongue tease along the veins from the base to just under the crown.

He could feel the blood beginning to warm through the velvet skin of Beric’s shaft. Thoros moved his hands to massage slowly at Beric’s thighs as he continued to suck. Thoros paced his breath as he bobbed his head, and suppressed the urge to gag by focusing more on the movements of his tongue. He gazed upwards and found Beric staring down at him with hunger.

Beric’s chest rose and fell with shuddering breaths. But the pain was gone from his face. Thoros breathed deep then moved down to take all of Beric into his throat. The knight’s hips writhed but Thoros used a firm hand to restrain him. He watched Beric bite his lip to hold back his moans as his eye rolled back.

Thoros felt the tell tale pulse at the base of Beric’s cock on his lip just as his knight cried out. Thoros swallowed down every drop, happy to taste the saltiness and warmth on his tongue. Gently he pulled away with a final lick, making Beric tremble beneath him. It took Beric a few moments longer to recover. When he did, it was with a blue eye carefully searching Thoros’s face.

“Come along, we’ve been away too long.” Thoros stood quickly to his feet. He offered his still naked hand to Beric. The man took it with gratitude and stood closely near his lover.

“Thoros.” Beric didn’t ask the question, just let it linger silently between them.

“I’m in no mood right now, my love. Later.” Thoros put Beric’s hand to his lips and kissed the scarred knuckles. Beric moved his hand to cup Thoros’s face.

“You are worried about the boy.” His face showed no sign of betrayal. Thoros felt his frustration warring with his belief. But with Beric, he could always be truthful.

“I know what the servants of R’hllor are capable of, and, if rumor is to be believed, Melisandre is one of His most faithful.” He admitted.

“We do what He commands of us, what we must to survive. And we know more than any, death at the will of R’hllor’s is not the end.” Beric assured as he moved in near to share a warm breath and kiss the doubt away. Thoros gave in gladly.


End file.
